


more than I ever wanted

by DJ_Rocca_87



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rocca_87/pseuds/DJ_Rocca_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel your pain so deep within, its more than I ever wanted…</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> OK, y’all. I broke my own rule of not writing characters that have not appeared yet. Last time I was tragically broken hearted *cough*ouatbelle*cough* but I couldn’t resist. This is also my first published Haven fic…so yay?
> 
> Note: I do now own Haven. Title is from Earshot’s song.  
> Timeline: After Season Two, before Season Three  
> Rating: PG-13-R (language, light non-graphic smut)  
> Summary: I feel your pain so deep within, its more than I ever wanted…  
> Authors Note: I also need to mention this is my take on Claire Callahan’s trouble, if she has one. I do not know and I do not claim this is it or it works like this.

She stood with her hands braced on the shower wall as the hot water poured down her body. She sighed; life was never easy here in Haven. So many people needed her but so few were willing to come to her. At least she now had Audrey, the one who needed her the most. The warmth of the water couldn’t stop the chill that raced up her spine as she looked through her shower curtain to find she wasn’t alone.

 

With a gasp she launched herself up, ready to fight, immediately relaxing when she recognized the man. “Dwight! Damn it! You scared me!”

 

“Sorry, Claire, you not only have your walls up and the water running, you couldn’t hear me even if you wanted me,” his voice boomed over the water.

 

Leaning against the wall, Claire closed her eyes, bowing her head. She heard the curtain pull back and Dwight step in. She felt him right next to her, letting the hot water course down his impressive form. He was build like a God. Once he was wet and warm, she felt his large hands on her shoulders. He pulled her to him, pressing her to his chest. Claire swallowed, resting against him was like leaning against a rock, each muscle was perfectly chiseled. His cock was awake, like a heavy weight against her stomach.  “Let your walls down,” he whispered.

 

Despite the heat, Claire shivered. Those were the hardest words to hear, the hardest thing for her to do. Hell, falling in love with him would be easier than letting go. The main reason she became a psychologist, she wanted to help people. It was partly due to her own trouble, her empathy. She could feel and know what someone was thinking to the point where her mind blurred, leaving her unable to know who she was, her or the person she was near. She learned slowly how to build up walls around her mind to shield and keep away others. It gave her chronic migraines but it was worth it.

 

Exhaling she let each wall fall away until she could feel nothing but him. There was only one reason why she did this when he asked, because of what she felt. Strength, an unyielding strength that made her feel safe. She felt her mind merge with his. He had learned, she had no idea how, but to void his mind. Sure, people would say they weren’t thinking of anything, but they always were. But when she let her walls down, he was able to focus his thoughts and did not overwhelm her.

 

He breathed, his thoughts turning. She found his thoughts of his day, how lonely the beginning was as he awoke the humdrum of cleaning up after the latest Trouble. As the day went on, how all he could think about was this. Holding her to him, the feel of her body, the scent of her hair, the taste of her kiss. A blush rose to her skin as a thought that compared her to his rock, his steady constant. Yes, she helped people and she could feel their gratitude but it wasn’t like this. Through his life, he had been wounded time and time again but a part of never stopped hoping for someone to lean on with everything. And as she pushed further in, she knew he had found it in her.

 

She kept going deeper, losing herself…soon she was him, how her own flesh felt against his, how her body had stilled, how her breathing and heartbeat matched his…

 

 _Claire, Claire, come back¸_ he was calling out to her, _Come back to me_.

 

With a sharp gasp she pulled herself out of him and back to her. As her knees buckled, he held onto her, as if she were nothing. Slowly she felt her strength return to her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck, she held onto him for dear life.

 

“How long was I gone?”

 

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, “Long enough that the hot water is almost tapped.”

 

That’s when she noticed the temperature change, reaching for the faucets she shut off the water and looked up at him. “Sorry, I-“

 

Dwight silenced her with a kiss, a hungry kiss that started her arousal, she didn’t care if it was his emotions or hers that were driving this, it felt too right. “Don’t have to apologize,” he said, sounding as breathless as she felt.

 

“Fine then, I think it’s time for bed.”

 

He grinned, lifting her up with one arm and carrying her down through her dark hall into her room. It certainly didn’t matter that they were soaking the bedding; it was too easy to get lost in his embrace. His body rising, sliding against hers and as he slide inside her, she felt at peace. With each thrust, driving them higher, she felt her mind slip into his, knowing the words he couldn’t say out loud. Not after everything happened to him, if he said the words, she would die, she would suffer. If it was unspoken, she was safe, everything he…loved…died. And he couldn’t lose her.

 

As she came, falling apart under him, she leaned up, clutching her body to his. When he finally came, she breathed against his neck, whispering the only words she needed to say. “I know. It’s more than I ever wanted.”

 

Dwight pressed his lips to hers, and then lifted them to her forehead, holding them there, savoring her. She felt herself begin to drift, her mind blurring with his, knowing they were both at peace as sleep began to consume them.


End file.
